


My Only Sunshine

by KnightofHell_Cami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Angst, Destiel Death, Destiel Emotional, Destiel Prompt, Destiel Sad, Destiel Short, Emotional, M/M, Sad, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofHell_Cami/pseuds/KnightofHell_Cami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you wake up and the person dearest to you is losing blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> It will make you feel major feels.

It was demons.

It's always demons.

They had tried to live a normal life after the not-so-apocalypse. They had bought a cute little house that had cute little windows and cute little rooms. But everyone knows what happens when two well-renowned hunters try to quit the job. Cas had just gone downstairs to get some water at about 3 AM when it happened. Dean had woken up from the sudden shift of weight, and that's when he heard it. A knife across skin, a thud, a groan, and then nothing.

Dean ran downstairs as fast as he could, only to see Cas about to collapse, but he caught him before he fell. "Oh God... Oh God, Cas, baby, please.." Dean breathed as he saw all the blood, hand covering up the wound as best he could but it was a feeble attempt. Cas was blinking, still breathing, still alive. "Dean, I-" But Dean shook his head, telling him not to talk. "Cas, it'll be okay, it's gonna be alright." Dean assured, but it wasn't going to be okay.

It wasn't.

Dean could feel the tears fall down his cheeks, and he was loosing so much blood, and both their chests were stained red. "It's okay, don't talk, everything's fine, nothing bad is gonna happen.." Dean tried to assure himself, but it didn't work.

Nothing worked.

 _"...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."_ Dean started, and the tears were falling like crazy, and Cas was sucking for breaths, hand against Dean's chest for dear life.

_"..You make me happy, when skies are gray."_

There was a terrible sound as Cas gasped for air.

 _"You never know dear, how much I love you.."_ His voice cracked as he sang, and he kept his gaze on Cas' eyes, Cas' perfect blue eyes.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away.."_

And then Cas' eyes seemed to lose color, and his heart beat was slowing tremendously.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.."_ Dean repeated, because he didn't know the rest of the words.

 _"You make me happy, when skies are gray.."_ He choked, and Cas' heart beat was almost lost.

_"You never know, dear, how much I love you.."_

And then Cas wasn't sucking in breaths anymore.

_"Please don't take my sunshine away.."_

 "I love you.." Cas managed to say, but then his eyes went blank and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Cas.. Cas, please.. No, please, this isn't happening. Cas, baby, please.."

There wasn't any response.

Dean ducked his head down and sobbed against Cas' head, arms tightening around him, rocking back and fourth from where he sat.

"C'mon, God! This isn't fair! Do something!" He shouted, but Cas wasn't coming back this time.

The only noise in the room were Dean's sobs and hiccups.

It wasn't right. But it happened, and his sunshine was gone, and his skies were gray.

 

 


End file.
